Operation G: Phase 2
Operation G: Phase 2 Information On July 23 2026 Springonee started work on Operation G: Phase 2, And was released on September 27 2026, in the same year. The movie takes place in 2.11, as the creator wanted an older look. This was also his favorite update. The movie is the sequel to Operation G and is 2 hours and 40 minutes long. Plot Intro The movie starts by JGirl standing outside a prison, She walks inside and tells the guards to initiate Phase 2, The guards walk over to four prisoners and tells the prisoners to look for Raincoat and SpringThreee, And then the prisoners get released. Meanwhile SpringThreee and Raincoat are playing Lonely Travel, Until they reach a town called Topalia city. Prisoners Sinister08 As soon as Raincoat and SpringThreee walk into the city they hear screams and explosions, They hear a menacing laugh and they look behind them and he sees an Icon facing towards them, He tries to spike them but the two manage to jump over it. Then SpringThreee uses an alpha trigger on himself using his hacks and he manages to spike him. They then head down to Dashville to hide from any other prisoners. UNNAMED_1 When they reach Dashville they hide behind a level menu, But when they do that SpringThreee gets kidnapped by UNNAMED_1 using his Speedhack and put next to a spike, UNNAMED_1 tells Raincoat to surrender or he dies, But then Raincoat presses a level and says, If you can catch me, He gets transported to a x3 Wave challenge, and starts it, But behind him was UNNAMED_1, Slowly catching up, Raincoat used some quick thinking and went slightly up and UNNAMED_1 was going too fast to react, so he crashed into a wall. Raincoat completed the level and decided to broadcast a live video to trick the last prisoners to come to them so they could trap them. Then they went to the Toxic Factory Old friends When the Two prisoners arrived SpringThreee and Raincoat got surprised, The two prisoners were: Lime_2, and GDSux17, Lime_2 was shocked as well, And said he didn't want to hurt them, But GDSux17 said You're weak and then spiked Lime_2, Sohume_12 and Raincoat looked at eachother and nodded, The threw a spike at GDSux17 but he just clipped trough it, SpringThreee used a stop trigger to figure out what to do, then Raincoat realised that all they needed to do was use Anticheat to stop him, So Raincoat told SpringThreee his plan and told him to flash a green light when he did it, then sent him to RobtopHQ for an Anticheat. Fight Me After SpringThreee left the area GDSux17 broke out of the trigger, GDSux17 tried to spike Raincoat, but he jumped over it, Raincoat told GDSux17 to stop, But he laughed and called him a starless idiot, Raincoat looked back and saw a green light, Raincoat looked back at him and said "Clip this Sucker." And threw a spike at him, He blew up. Ending SpringThreee Came back and said, Did we do it? Raincoat looked at him and said "Yes we did", And the camera fades. Then it shows the prison and JGirl pacing, "You're telling me that you FAILED?" JGirl smashes her desk and picks up a spike, "I guess i'll have to do it myself." And the camera fades again. Credits roll. Playing Sour Cherry Soundtrack Songs in Operation G: Phase 2 * Ouranos HDSQ * The Undertakers Daughter SteamPianist * Nyx HDSQ * Tartarus HDSQ * Imperfect Cicada * Tau HDSQ * Sour Cherry Cicada Trivia * There is a planned 3rd movie, Making this a trilogy * This movie is 54% Longer than the 1st * SpringThreee is a real account, Who is friends with the creator. Category:Story